


"...Timmy."

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, crack up the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, unadulterated crack based on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4KyyPDRvLs</p><p>The fic and the video are both pretty much sfw until the last couple seconds, but it is from a porno, so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...Timmy."

Connor stumbled into Mr. Price’s classroom, his bag hanging awkwardly off one shoulder. “I’m sorry I’m late for our meeting, Mr. Price!” Connor sat in front of him and caught his breath. “I got caught up in this bit of choreography I’m working on for the musical, and I didn’t even hear the bell.”

“That’s fine, Connor. So, how can I help you today?” Mr. Price smiled at him. The new teacher was not much older than he was. He was clean-cut and carried himself with confident grace. 

It drove Connor crazy.

“I’m really upset with my grade,” Connor began.

“Well,” Mr. Price replied, “your grades do reflect your effort, and… it is what it is.” Mr. Price shrugged. “It’s not negotiable.”

“But… I pass all my tests, I do all my homework… I shouldn’t have a C!” Connor protested. This was ridiculous. He was a hard-working student. He shouldn’t even need to have this meeting.

“And you don’t participate in class discussion,” Mr. Price admonished. “You’ve even refused— the last couple of times— to come up to the front of the class to go over homework.”

Connor swallowed. “Mr. Price, I can’t get a C. I just can’t! My dreams of attending DeVry Institute will be destroyed!” 

“Timmy,” Mr. Price began.

“Connor,” Connor corrected.

“Timmy,” Mr. Price repeated, “look. The Brigham Young Academy has a very strict policy about the way we conduct class activities. It would not be fair of me to give you a DeVry-worthy A when you’re giving me a TT Tech effort.”

“But you don’t understand! I have a good reason!” 

Mr. Price shook his head. “Unless it’s medical, it’s not a good excuse.”

Connor blushed. “Um… Well, I… I…”

Mr. Price cocked an eyebrow. “Yes, Timmy?”

“Connor.”

“Timmy.”

Connor sighed. “Um, well, yeah. I kind of have a crush on you.”

Mr. Price smirked. “Well, that’s very sweet, Timmy.”

“…Connor.”

“But it’s hardly an excuse for not participating.”

Connor blushes even harder, staring into his lap. “Well, sometimes, when you get worked up… you kind of sweat a little… and… it’s hard to concentrate, and… things happen…”

“Things happen?” Mr. Price’s brow furrows. 

Connor nods. “Things that prevent me from standing up in class.”

“Polio?”

Connor glanced up at his teacher. “Um… no?”

“Well, because if it is polio, I could excuse you.”

“It’s not Polio.”

“Well, Timmy, I have a very busy schedule. I don’t have time to play these guessing games all night.”

Connor groaned internally. He was going to have to spell it out, wouldn’t he? “Mr. Price. I get excited, like—” he gestured to his lap “—down _there_.”

Mr. Price’s eyes widened. “Ohhhh…” He smirked again.

“Yeah. Embarrassing.”

“Well, I guess we should be thankful that the Polio cleared up!”

“Yeah. Thank Heavenly Father.”

“Well, Timmy…”

“Connor.”

Mr. Price pushed on, leaning towards him. “Truth be told… I’d love to fuck your ass.”

“… _What?_ ”


End file.
